gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
NOTICE!!! WE ARE ONLY ACCEPTING 1 MORE REQUEST FOR PATROLLER! THERE ARE TOO MANY STAFF!!! This page is for users to request to be an Admin or a Patroller. The following are the requirements to become either one. The Requirements Patroller To become a Patroller, you must have at least 100 edits and have been active on the wiki for at least a month. Patrollers can rollback edits. If anyone spots vandalism, they undo it and then report it to an admin. Admin To become an Admin, you must have at least 200 edits and have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. (With exceptions). Admins can ban users, rollback edits and block users from chat. Bureaucrat To become a Bureaucrat, you must have a minimum of 1,000 edits and have been active regularly on the wiki for a minimum of six months (1 year preferred). Bureaucrats can promote and demote other users, rollback edits, and ban or block any user from the wiki. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. How to Apply: All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote. Only staff members are permitted to cast a vote. There also may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who apply may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion/Archive 1 Active Requests LS11sVaultBoy - Bureaucrat Hi there. I'm LS11sVaultBoy, an Admin on GTA Myths Wiki, and I have been since January 2013. When I joined this wiki, it was very small. There were only about 5 myths and they were all in the GTA San Andreas Myths category. Because of this, I then begun adding all the Myths and Legends Pages, I started them off with around 4 myths in each one. I did LOTS of research to do this. It took about a week to do. I (and Jim) added the achievements section to the wiki which many users have loved. I then added an Easter Eggs section to the wiki which has also been growing strong. Then I added lots of templates such as the Inappropriate content template and lately, (along with Rhem), the userboxes, which I'm sure, many will love. I've been active almost all the time I've been on the wiki, my spelling and grammar are immaculate and all-in-all, I just love the wiki. I have also reached 1000 edits. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 11:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Votes *Qualified, but no --CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 17:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *'Not Yet - Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC)' Comments *I know I'm allowed to vote but if I could give you my vote --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 11:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *Sorry, Rhem, but I don't get what you mean. Could you word it a bit better? :) VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 16:09, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *I have just been promoted to Bureaucrat, and that means that there would be 3 Bs and only 2 As (with Boomer), which would make it uneven. I would vote yes in a heartbeat, but I think we should wait until there are more admins, patrollers and users. --CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 17:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *Your edits and overall contributions to the wiki are to be commended. You are one of the best editors here, but at the moment I don't think the wiki has gained enough editors to warrant a third Bureaucrat. I don't think it rides on the wiki needing more staff, just more users. I see it as the most B'crats the wiki could ever support is 3; so when V comes out and if there are more editors you will have the best shot at being the next Bureaucrat. Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *Ok dude, thanks anyway. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 21:57, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Requests Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Request closed August 8, 2013 as Successful. Boomer8 - Administrator Hello, I'm Boomer8 and I would like to apply for administrator rights. I've been on this wiki for over six months (three months after the wiki was created) and have over 300 edits. I have created numerous pages such as Kifflom, Mothman, Fisher's Lagoon Creatures and many others. I have great grammar and I'm usually on the wiki a few days a week. I have come across a troll on the forum a few times in the past and if that ever happens again I'd like to stop it immediately and block him. I have a strong passion for myths and have been hunting them for years, and it would be my honor to be an admin on the GTA Myths Wiki. Thankyou. Boomer8 (talk) 05:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Votes *'YES!!!' --CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 06:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes' --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 12:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes'--XBLgameplayer2014 (talk) 16:12, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes' VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 16:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 20:57, August 8, 2013 (UTC)' Comments *You have been on this Wiki a long time and have many edits. You're also a friendly person, and it would be great to have you represent the GMW. --CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 06:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *You are the one to be chosen that's it. --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 12:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *Yes, you're the chosen one... VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 16:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *You are a great editor and have earned admin rights. Sasquatch101 (talk) 20:57, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *Thankyou all so much for making me an admin! I will not disappoint. Boomer8 (talk) 04:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Closed August 6, 2013 as '' Successful CommunistOverlordJim- Bureaucrat I've been on this Wiki since January of this year, and as of this I have 982 edits, which will become 1,000 very soon. I have been myth hunting ever since 2009, I've devoted myself to many groups, and foremost, I made this wiki to what it is today, the polls, the featured articles, the featured videos, the logo, the colors and some of the achievements are just a little of what I've done for the Wiki. I am #1 on the leaderboards with over 2000 points, and the most edits on the Wiki as of now. I would be proud to be a representative of the GTA-Myths Wikia. Vote *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC)' Comment *I started this wiki almost a year ago with the intention of making it the most successful and informative GTA Myths site on the web. You have shown the same passion for myths as me, and have helped this wiki grow in leaps and bounds. You are the most qualified admin to assume a position of Bureaucrat, as your grammar and overall attitude is great. You have delt with a few vandals, and have been regularly active. Keep up the amazing work, and lets keep improving the GTA Myths Wiki. You are now a Bureaucrat. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 23:09, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Request closed August 6, 2013 as Successful Easter Egg- Patroller Hello! My name is Easter Egg and I would like to become a Patroller on this wiki. I am very interested in myths and in Grand Theft Auto, and I would like to become a Patroller on this wiki before the release of GTA V. At the time of writing this, I have made 202 edits on this wiki and I have 850 achievement points since I joined the wiki on June 10. If it matters, I am ranked #5 on the leaderboard. It would be greatly appreciated if you consider my request for Patroller on GTA Myths Wiki Votes *'Yes''' --Kingrhem (Talk ) 20:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC)' *'Yes --CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 19:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC)' Comments *You're active a lot, and a good editor. So I'm giving you my vote. --Kingrhem (Talk ) 20:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) *You make a lot of quality edits and are a regularly activeuser. So it's a yes.Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) *I agree with Sasquatch. You also have some of the best grammar on the Wiki and have created some important pages. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Request closed July 28, 2013 as Unsuccessful MythHunter2013 Hello guys i would like to join Patrollers :) I am active every day and I already have 1,730 achievement points :) I am Ranked #2 on this wiki. When GTA V comes out we will have a lot of work so I would like to join patrollers now. I understand if I get rejected because I am new here. I will never stop editing this wiki because I really like GTA myths ! Thank you ! Votes *'Semi-qualified'--Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 21:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) *1/2-- CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 21:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC)CommunistOverlordJim *'No - Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC)' Comments * you are very good editor and very active, but you need to learn alot about this wiki --Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 21:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) *You've only been on the wiki for 14 days, which is good, and you have over 200 edits. But your grammar and formatting is terrible, and all your edits are categorys, categorys that usually have just the 1 article you edited in it. The 100 edits in a day achievement is just that. CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 21:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC)CommunistOverlordJim *I have to agree with Jimbo. Most of your edits are just adding categories, and you could use more time to better your grammar. You are a good editor, but for now its a no. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC)